The Unknown Son
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: "I'm Charlie Scott... Enough said... Nathan finds out he has another son. How will Haley and Jamie deal with this? What about when the boys mother comes back? Who will Nathan choose? Main pairings Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Other pairings are undecided for now. Longer chapters to come :)! Rated T just in case of Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. Don't sue.<em>

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and ? / Peyton and ?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1: Are you going to keep him?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*knock knock*<em>

Haley opens the door and sees a strict red-headed woman in a grey business suit.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Haley asks politely. The woman gives Haley a once-over and an unimpressed look is on her face once again.

"Good morning, I'm Marsha Bell. Is this the house Nathan Scott currently resides in?" The woman, Marsha, says curtly to Haley.

"Yes," Haley responds and then calls out to Nathan. Nathan arrives and says, "I'm Nathan Scott."

"I'm from CPS, Child Protection Services." Marsha says. Nathan and Haley look very confused but worried none the less.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Nathan asks confused. Marsha sighs and then calls out, "Charles, come here!"<p>

A little boy with black hair and blue eyes, almost a carbon copy of Nathan with his chiseled features, he was quite tall, in fact the only difference between him and a young Nathan Scott is his smile and nose, but his smirk is definitely the same.

This absolutely gorgeous little boy is presumed to be Charles. He walks to the front door with a cocky swagger and the Scott smirk plastered on his face and says, "I'm Charlie Scott..."

Nathan is stunned at how much this kid looks like him. Marsha speaks up, breaking Nathan out of his trance, "This is your son, Charles Nathan Scott."

"WHAT?!" Haley exclaims.

* * *

><p>"That's impossible..." Nathan gasps.<p>

"Well you are Nathan Royal Scott, are you not?" Marsha raises an eyebrow. "It's either you take him or he gets put into foster care."

"But that's impossible. He looks about nine and that would mean I would have him when I was fourteen, fifteen and there's was only one girl I'd been with during that time." Nathan is now extremely confused.

"Who's the mother of this child? What happened to her?" Haley asks.

"Unless you're going to tell us he is Ashmi's son, there's no way in hell I'm the father." Nathan says.

"Well you're in luck then. He is Ms Salvatores son." Marsha smirked. "Right now she's in a coma. There was an accident. She threw herself over Charles to protect him. Charles is fine but all three adults, his mother and god parents, are in comas.

"But that's impossible, she miscarried. She looked me right in my eyes and told me she miscarried our baby, our son." Nathan whispers to himself and looks extremely angry now.

"You got a girl pregnant in high school and left her?" Haley says incrudelously.

"No, I was going to stay with her. Get a job to raise this baby. But she miscarried and she said she couldn't be around me because it was a reminder of what she had lost. She left. She left me and she left us. That was the end of it." Nathan replies emotionally.

"Well you can either sign these papers and take care of him for now or I will take him to the foster home." Marsha says.

"Give me the papers." Nathan says. "What are you doing?!" Haley hisses.  
>Nathan doesn't look at her at first and then looks her in the eyes and he just replies, "He's my son."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you guys like ;)! If you have time, check out my other stories :)! Sorry it's so short, this is just an introduction, chapters after this will be longer. Review if you think I should continue. Sorry for any errors, feel free to point them out and I will try to fix them as soon as possible :)!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and <span>Review<span> :)!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awesomeness2502<span>**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty, but unfortunately I don't :(!<em>

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and Lucas? / Peyton and Jake/Julian?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D!<strong>

**1. dianehermans: Thanks for the review:)! So far there are no definite endgames besides Brucas, but continuing reviewing after each chapter. Tell me what you think and convince me:)!**

**2. Brucas (guest) and 3. didi (guest): Brooke and Lucas may not be together for the whole story but they are definitely endgame.**

**4. Lucas (guest): Brucas is definitely endgame. Jeyton as in Jake/Peyton or Julian/Peyton?**

**5. Guest: I do love Naley together, it's just that there's so much of them on the show so I don't really read a lot of Naley. I have a few ideas for Naley stories I just don't have a lot of time to write. As soon as I'm finished with this story, my Brathan story, Violetta and Harry Potter stories, I will work on my Naley stories. They make a great couple and Naley might not be or might be endgame but either I will have some Naley scenes. If Naley is not endgame she will most like end up with Jake :). Thanks for the review :)! I understand if you don't feel like reading this story but thanks for the compliment. If you need ideas for Naley stories PM me :)! Don't worry next time I'll mess up Leyton or something ;).**

**6. Guest: Thanks for the review :)!**

**7. NALEY23alwaysforever: Jamie and especially Haley are going to react quite badly at first but that is expected. I mean what would you do if you found out your husband has another child with someone else. The next few chapters will focus on everyone's reactions including Charlie's, until the mother (Ashmi Salvatore) returns. Thanks for the review:)!**

**Once again thanks for the reviews :) and on with the story...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Previously on the Unknown Son<span>**_

_"You got a girl pregnant in high school and left her?" Haley says incrudelously._

_"No, I was going to stay with her. Get a job to raise this baby. But she miscarried and she said she couldn't be around me because it was a reminder of what she had lost. She left. She left me and she left us. That was the end of it." Nathan replies emotionally._

_"Well you can either sign these papers and take care of him for now or I will take him to the foster home." Marsha says._

_"Give me the papers." Nathan says. "What are you doing?!" Haley hisses.  
>Nathan doesn't look at her at first and then looks her in the eyes and he just replies, "He's my son."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Reactions Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Charles walks into the big house, which is small compared to his, and takes in his unfamiliar surroundings. He looks at the decor and colours. It doesn't look like his house at all and he doesn't like that one bit.<p>

He wonders what happened to his mom. Why isn't she here? When is she coming? A few minutes later a familiar man walks.

'It's my dad..." Charlie thinks. Charlie stares at him wide-eyed. Nathan feels very nervous under his stare. 'Do I have something on my face?" Nathan thinks.

"Hey Charlie," Nathan stutters out nervously.

"Hi, dad!" Charlie replies innocently.

"You know I'm your dad?" Nathan asks confused, thinking Ashmi wouldn't have mentioned him.

"Yeah, momma told me. She used to tell me all sorts of things about you whenever I asked. I used to ask a lot before, but I don't ask often, cause it makes mummy sad sometimes." Charlie replies excitedly, then sadly towards the end.

"Oh," Nathan says, quite shocked. 'Oh really?! That's all you got?!' Nathan thinks to himself.

"Urmm I mean, why don't you uh tell me about yourself?" Nathan finishes off uncertainly.

"Ok well, urmm, my full name is Charles Nathan Scott. My mom is Ashmi Salvatore, my dad is Nathan Scott and my godparents are Charles Bartholomew Bass and Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass. I love Chocolate mint ice-cream and oreos. I love playing Basketball, its like the best thing ever! My favourite number is 23 and my basketball teams are the Ravens for high school, Duke Blue Devils for college and Charlotte Bobcats for NBA. I'm gonna play in those teams one day you know?" Charlie pauses for a minute to take a breath and nervously asks,"Would you play basketball with me?"

He makes puppy dog eyes and sticks his bottom lip out, "Pweez?"

Nathan chuckles, "I bet you do that a lot huh?"

"Oh yeah! That almost always works especially with Aunty B and Uncle Chuck." Charlie says with a smirk.

Nathan looks uncertain. Charlie says with a pleading look in his eyes, "Aww come on, mom says you used to play with her all the time."

"Okay buddy, let's go. After we play you can meet your brother, Jamie." Nathan grins.

Little did they know, one, James Lucas Scott, witnessed the whole scene but he was a distance away and didn't hear what was said.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Jamie sat grumpily on the stairs watching HIS dad play basketball, THEIR special game, with some other kid. He was about to sit and sulk more until the kid spotted him.

"Hey who's that?" The brunette boy asks HIS dad.

"That's Jamie." Nathan replies to the kid and then turns to face Jamie, "Come on over here, I want to introduce you to someone."

Jamie eyes the boy warily and slowly walks over. "Jamie this is-" Nathan starts before the kid interrupts and says with a smirk, "Hello brother, I'm Charlie Scott."

Jamie looks extremely confused. "As I was saying, Jamie this is your brother Charlie."

"What? He's not my brother. I think I would know if I had a brother." Jamie states matter of factly, thinking this is all some sort of prank or joke of some sort.

"No Jamie, this is your brother." Nathan replies sincerely.

"If he's really my brother, how come I haven't seen him before now?" Jamie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He was living with his mom." Nathan explains.

"So we don't have the same mom? Then how are we brothers?" Jamie asks clearly confused.

Charlie rolls his eyes and interjects, "We have the same dad." And then mumbles, "Idiot" soft enough so Nathan won't hear him.

Jamie glares at his supposed 'brother' Charlie. Jamie looks at Nathan.

Nathan says, "Charlie's right. I'm your dad and his dad too."

Jamie huffed, "So why is he here? At OUR house? Why isn't he with HIS mom?"

Nathan doesn't reply because he isn't sure what to say, so Jamie stalks off.

Charles looks extremely sad and asks Nathan, "Can I just go to bed now?"

"Are you sure?" Nathan says.

"Yeah," Charlie replies, feigning a yawn.

Nathan doesn't look convinced but leads him up to the closest guest room, next to Jamie's and across from Nathan and Haley's.

* * *

><p>After Charlie climbs into bed he asks, "Can you tell me a story? Momma always tells me a story. Sometimes its a real one and sometimes its a fairytale."<p>

"Sure buddy." Nathan replies and then begins his story, "Once upon a time there was a princess and she was the most beautiful in all the land. She had the silkiest hair and the whitest teeth. She had the prettiest pink lips. Her voice was like magic and her movements graceful."

"Ooh ooh, my mummy can be the Princess right?" Charlie asks excitedly.

Nathan smiles at that, remembering something special, a very special memory indeed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_"You're like a princess you know that?" Nathan chuckles._

_Ashmi playfully shoves him and replies, "Maybe it's cause you treat me like one."_

_Nathan looks thoughtful for a moment and says, "Actually you could also be a queen, leading your armies into battle."_

_"Only if you're my knight in shining basketball kit," Ashmi flirts. "But seriously though. Queen Ashmi, I like the sound of that. Or Princess Ashmi sounds pretty awesome!" Ashmi says and sticks out her tongue._

_"You can be a Princess or Queen or hobo for all I care as long as you're mine." Nathan replies flirtatiously._

_"Oh Mr Scott, you certainly know how to charm a lady," Ashmi giggles._

_Nathan smirks and plants a soft kiss on her pretty soft pink lips._

_***Flashback end***_

* * *

><p>"Yeah of course buddy." Nathan replies and then continues with the story, "Okay so Princess Ashmi, the most beautiful in all the land, was terribly lonely until one day. On a very pretty Spring morning a terribly charming and dashing man arrived in the Hills."<p>

"Daddy, can that man be you, pwetty pweez?" Charlie sticks out his bottom lip.

Nathan doesn't reply, he just smiles and continues with the story, "So this man's name is Nathan Scott and loved playing basketball. One day he was playing at the river court when the beautiful princess happened to see him play. So the beautiful princess was amazed at such skill and started applauding. When the man looked towards the noise, he saw her and he immediately fell in love. The walked closer together until there noses were touching. The both leaned in and their lips met. It was the most amazing kiss they had ever experienced. At that moment the Princess fell in love with him too. So they rode into the sunset and lived happily ever after..."

Charlie smiles and says in a sleepy voice, "Thanks dad."

Nathan smiles in reply and says, "You're welcome son."

And upon hearing those word everyone in the Scott household experienced different emotions.

For Nathan it was happiness. For Charles it was hope. For Haley it was uncertainty. And for one, James Lucas Scott, it was jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Next chapter:**

**More reactions - Brooke, Lucas, Peyton. More Jamie.  
>More NathanCharles  
>More NathanAshmi(OC) -Flashbacks  
>Some Naley -Flashbacks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PM me if you have any ideas :)! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :D! Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and <span>Review please :)!<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awesomeness2502<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown Son**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's. I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own Gossip Girl. I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty, but unfortunately I don't :(!<em>

_Summary: Nathan finds out he has another son. Mostly Nathan/OC and Nathan/Haley. Some Brooke and Lucas? / Peyton and Jake/Julian?. Brooke/Nathan/Peyton friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D!<strong>

**1. dianehermans: Thanks for the review:)!**

**2. NALEY23alwaysforever: Either way I will try and put in a lot of Naley scenes, but the first few chapters will probably focus on Jamie/Nathan/Charlie. Thanks for the review :)!**

**3. Guest: Firstly he does know Ashmi, they have a past and he is getting to know Charlie. And Secondly, no matter which is endgame, both sons and ladies will be apart of his life. He will not be cutting anyone out, I just want to give Jamie some time to react properly.**

**4. Brucas (guest): Thanks for review :)!. As promised there is minor Brucas in this chapter :)!**

**5. Lucas: Thanks for the review :)! I thought he would be able to adjust better, knowing somethings about his dad, rather than Nathan being a total stranger :).**

**6. Guest: Thanks for the review :)!**

**7. didi: Thanks for the review :)! Jamie is just feeling a little left out right now. For all his life he never had to share his dad with another kid. He's just adjusting and the whole 'having a brother' thing is going to help him grow up.**

**8. Dreyyy: I'm not entirely sure myself if Naley will be endgame, but there will be good Naley moments coming up after the bad ones. I could never have them at odds with each other for too long.**

**9. Bella (Guest) : Thanks for the review :)! I think you mean Chuck & Blair  
>(LOL =D) - his god parents. And it was mentioned in the first chapter that they were in the accident too. Sorry if it got a bit confusing, but just to clear it up - Ashmi, Charlie, Chuck and Blair got into the accident but Ashmi threw herself over Charlie to protect him, so he was hurt. Ashmi, Chuck and Blair are in the hospital though.<strong>

**And please remember Jamie is a kid, so he is going to act out sometimes.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews :)! And on with the story...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on the Unknown Son<strong>_

_Charlie smiles and says in a sleepy voice, "Thanks dad."_

_Nathan smiles in reply and says, "You're welcome son."_

_And upon hearing those word everyone in the Scott household experienced different emotions._

_For Nathan it was happiness. For Charles it was hope. For Haley it was uncertainty. And for one, James Lucas Scott, it was jealousy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Reactions Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis had everything...Or so it seemed. She had the clothes, the money and the fame. But do you know what she didn't have was him.<p>

She left him behind in Tree Hill. In his home. In her home. In their home. Everyone is going to think that she's going home for Peyton and a part of her really is, but a bigger part of her is going back for him. For her. For them.

* * *

><p>For Peyton she was going back home. She had her fun. She had L.A. She met great guys. She did a great job. But Tree Hill was home and that's where she wanted to be. And he was there too.<p>

Now it's time to convince Brooke that's its a good idea. Now there's a challenge...

Or not...

* * *

><p>Lucas was happy. He was finally happy with Lindsey Strauss, his girlfriend of three years. But someone could change that. The only question is, who?<p>

* * *

><p>Charles woke up thinking it was all a dream. That he didn't get to meet his dad, or have a half-brother. The only good thing if this was a dream, his mom would be here, Aunty B and Uncle Chuck.<p>

Charles got out of bed and promptly remade his bed and tidied the room as his mother had shown him many times. Next his mom always made sure he had a bag of spare things with him in the car and the bag wasn't damaged. Thank God!

He opened it up to find 3 toothbrushes, 2 bottles of toothpaste, a hairbrush, a credit card, a debit card, ID's, A copy of mom's license, a spare cell phone and a wallet with pictures of them, money and all the safety numbers written down on a piece of paper.

He quickly brushed his teeth with the minty fresh toothpaste and washed his face. He walked down the stairs hoping someone was awake and hoping that that someone was his dad.

It 4:30 it was the time he usually woke up, because he wanted to go running with his mom at 5:00. But his mom said he had to nap during the day if he wanted to come with her.

By the time he had finished brushing his teeth and washing his face it was 4:55. He smiled because his dad was awake and was tieing the shoelaces of his black Nike takkies.

Charlie wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to disturb his dad. What if he got angry with him? He was going to go back upstairs until Nathan spotted him.

"Hey buddy, did I wake you?" Nathan asks nicely.

Charlie shakes his head and says, "No, I always wake up at this time, because I like to go running with mom."

Nathan smiled at that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_"Tell me again, why you're waking up this early? Its inhumane!" Ashmi grumbled sleepily._

_"Because I have to keep in shape for basketball. And I want to stay fit. You should consider starting too." Nathan chuckled._

_"Nathan Royal Scott are you calling me fat?" Ashmi raised her eyebrow._

_"Of course not, because I happen to like living," Nathan replies sticking his tongue out._

_He gazes at her adoringly and whispers in her ear, "You're beautiful."_

_Ashmi giggles, "Come on I'll keep you company."_

_They both walk out the door, jogging together happily on the street, smiling and stealing sweet kisses all the way to their destination._

_***Flashback ends***_

* * *

><p>"Well, why don't you come with me?" Nathan proposes.<p>

"Really?" Charlie asks bewildered.

Nathan nods and they both go off jogging into the street like how a father and son should.

Nathan had to do some work for the rest of that day and Charlie spent it playing basketball. They went jogging again the next day.

While jogging Nathan remembers the first day of his tutoring sessions with Haley, when he grabbed the breakfast of Champions, Crackajackers, and he got a bracelet.

He slid it on to her small hand before charmingly saying, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

The smile never left his face until he remembered what happened yesterday when he took a break from work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_He saw Jamie coming in to the house so he called out to him, "Hey Jimmy Jam, wanna play some ball with your old man? We could invite your brother too. I know he'd love to play with you!"_

_"Why don't you go play with your other son, dad?" Jamie replied snarkily and the stomped inside the house._

_***Flashback ends***_

* * *

><p>Nathan didn't understand it. What had he done wrong? Sure he neglected Jamie just a little bit for the last two days, but he was just trying to make Charlie feel more comfortable with them.<p>

Charlie looked at the look on his dad's face and new he must be in deep thought. Then he looked in his eyes and he knew exactly what was wrong. Nathan missed Jamie. Charlie saw what happened yesterday and he knew something was wrong.

When they reached home, Nathan said he was going to do some weights and then shower. Afterwards they'd get lunch. Charlie knew this was his chance to talk to Jamie, so he walked quietly to Jamie's room and gently pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>"What do <strong><em>you<em>** want?" Jamie asked him.

"You should stop being mean to Daddy. He misses you, you know?" Charlie replies innocently.

"No he doesn't. He's got you now remember?" Jamie replies jealously.

"Yeah, but you're his son too. He wants to spend time with you. And I'm your brother. How come you don't like me?" Charlie asks.

"'Cause you're stealing my daddy!" Jamie replies angrily.

"I'm not! He's your daddy too. He just hasn't got to be my daddy before and I get you don't wanna share him cause he's a great dad. And I never had a dad, I mean a had Uncle Chuck, but -" Charlie started ranting.

"It's not the same," Jamie finished off understandingly. "I understand, its like when daddy couldn't playing basketball and he was really sad. I had Uncle Lucas but he wasn't dad."

"So can we be friends now?" Charlie smiles sticking out his hand for Jamie to shake.

Jamie looks at his hand and replies, "No."

Charlie looks sad.

"But we can be brothers," Jamie grins widely and goes to hug Charlie."

Charlie grins back and embraces his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading :)! Hope you guys liked the scene at the end :)! And for any Naley fans that want more Naley flashbacks, I'd appreciate it if you guys could say which are your favs to add in there. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton will all find out next chapter. It would help if anyone has an ideas on reactions :). Please review and tell me what you think :)! And also if any has any ideas for scenes with Brooke, Lucas and Peyton.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and <span>Review Please :)!<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awesomeness2502<span>**


End file.
